


Blue Spritzers and Tiny Umbrellas - Sabriel Gift Exchange

by the_trixster_and_the_fallen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Bartender - Freeform, Bottom!Gabriel, Christmas, Drinking, Fingering, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, Sex, Short, Smut, Top!Sam, bartending, handjob, pornwithaplot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:38:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_trixster_and_the_fallen/pseuds/the_trixster_and_the_fallen
Summary: Why was he making it all so difficult? I just wanted to spend time with him that wasn’t filled with thoughts of wanting to tear his shirt off and lick every inch of his body.Christmas Smutty Sabriel Fic. You're Welcome.





	Blue Spritzers and Tiny Umbrellas - Sabriel Gift Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Super smutty Sabriel AU. Top!Sam/Bottom!Gabe. Merry Christmas ya filthy animals :p

“A blue water spritzer?” A soft voice interrupted my train of thought. My lips habitually tugged up at his words. _No._

 _“_ Yes, please Sammarino.” I chirp, leaning my forearms on the counter. He shoots me a bright smile, clearly proud of himself for remembering, although incorrectly. I had been coming into this joint just after midnight for the last six months. Usually I jumped between bars but after meeting him, how could I simply move on to another place? 

He was endearingly sweet, kind and clearly terrible at his job. But it was that smile which never allowed me to correct him from the first night I ordered a whisky neat. Plus, the blue spritzer didn’t taste so bad and it came with a little umbrella. 

The drink was slid in front of me and it was clearly my lucky day. The bar was empty apart from him and I. 

“How was your day?” He asks, his long hair falling to frame the sides of his narrow face. His playful smile made my heart beat a little faster. I flick at my umbrella, twirling my finger over the paper gently; “Same as always Sam squash. Boring. It’s christmas eve, business is fairly dead this time of year.” I respond, “And yours?” I lift the drink to my lips and takes a sip, the overly sweet bubbles flooding my mouth. 

“I only came in a few hours ago. The night is still young.” He was cheerful as always, reaching for a cloth as he begins to wipe the bar down. I watched him with amusement, quirking a brow as I take a long sip.

“Tell me, what’s your favorite drink.”  I quip, placing the martini glass down and leans my chin onto my palm.

“To drink or to make?” He asks with a slight hint of amusement in his gorgeous, dark brown eyes.

“Both.” I quiz, moving my legs to rest up on the opposing bar stall. I settle across the seats, sinking in comfortably as I keep my eyes trained on his. 

“Whiskey. To drink. Blue water spritzer. To make.” He grins as I feel a flood of affection wash over me. I hardly knew this kid, only from our interactions and lame chats with me sitting here bad mouthing my work as he dutifully listens. He was just doing his job but I couldn’t help but feel special and gush like a school boy. 

“You are just saying that so I tip you well.” I wink playfully and his smile grows sheepish, “Maybe.” Sam responds. I love his playful side. It took a while to draw it out from when I first met him but honestly it was well worth the wait. 

I finish off the short drink and places the empty glass down. I brush my finger over the rim, gently biting on the inside of my lip. “Did you know I am quite the mixologist?” I puff my chest out and his eyes widen a little in surprise, “Really?” 

He leans onto the slick bar, resting his elbows on the surface as a genuine smile spreads across his lips. “Show me.” He suggests, gesturing for me to come over to his side. I slide off my chair without a second thought, shrugging off my jacket. I toss it onto the bar and loosens my tie, rolling up my sleeves as I dart around to stand beside him. 

“Just...I gotta watch out for the manager.” His once impulsive action suddenly were second guessed as he looks around.   
“Relax Sambo, just watch.” I nudge him playfully, picking up a bottle of midori, “Do you have any lollies back here?” I peer around under the bar before looking up at his scrunched-up face.   
“Ew, I'm not a child. Of course, I don’t.” He snorts and I pull a face at him.   
“What do you mean you don’t eat candy?” I was exasperated, digging into my pocket for a packet of gummy bears I had nestled deep down. “It is the best thing about being alive!” I exclaim, tearing open the plastic. “And these little guys....” 

I finally look back up at him after pulling out a green bear and squishing it between my index finger and thumb. “Boop?” It came out as more of a question then a statement as he bursts out laughing. A genuine, hearty laugh. It was absolutely beautiful and I wanted to hear it again. 

“Did you just boop a green gummy bear?” His eyes crease up as he tries to catch his breath between laughter.   
“I so did and because I'm so adorable you have to try it!” I insist, feeling much more relaxed.    
“You are pretty cute.” He mumbles, taking the gummy bear and popping it inside his mouth for what I assume was for my sake.    
“Thoughts?” I grin, tossing the plastic packet on the counter and he shrugs a little. “S’all right.”

I roll my eyes, placing the midori down. “Psh. Not a sweet tooth huh?” I ask, crossing my arms and leaning back against the bar.   
“Nah, I am much more of a savory person.” He steps a little closer and I feel my stomach clench, he smelt of cinnamon and cardamom. He had never been so close before. Usually with the two feet of bar between us kept him at a distance where I couldn’t indulge in the simplistic things such as the small mound of freckles on his nose and his addictive scent. 

“Then uh.... maybe a different drink. It will still be sweet but-” I shrug, clearing my throat. I avert my eyes, trying not to focus on his looming figure, so close and warm. 

I reach up, taking down a champagne flute. I dart around behind the bar, picking up the desired items. 

“So how do you know your way around the counter so well?” He comments and I feel the tip of my ears heat up just a touch.    
“Well I have been here every Friday for the last six months. I guess I picked it up?” I respond, trying to focus on the drink itself.    
“Have you been watching me?” His direct question made the redness from my ears travel down to my cheeks.    
“Maybe.” My response was playful but I was trying to avoid him seeing my excessively dark red face. 

“So what are you making for me?” He brushes his hand over my waist, leaning over my shoulder to watch what I was doing. I fumble a little, dropping the sugar cube on the bar. “Oh, sorry. Where is-” I turn around and bumps into him, my dark eyes meeting his. “I-” My words trail off under his intense gaze.

He leans down, closer and closer. His lips are only inches from mine when I hear the sound of someone clearing their throat. I jump, snapping out of my trance and I step back until I hit the bar. He watches me in amusement before redirecting his attention to the manager who had interrupted us. 

“Winchester, we are closing up early. Clean up and clock out.” 

The manager gives him a side eyed look, completely ignoring me before disappearing out the door with a click behind him. It takes me a moment before turning back to look at him. 

“Looks like we are all alone, blue spritzer.” He grins and I laugh nervously, turning back to face the bar. “I better clean this all up. I mean, you probably want to head home right? To your girlfriend?” I ask, trying to find any reason not to feel so anxious and boyish in his presence.

 No one has ever had this effect on me, not the way he has. Now that we were entirely alone with no expected interruptions, I was scrambling to not focus on just how amazing he smells or how handsome he looks. 

“No girlfriend.” He responds, moving to press his hands either side of the bar. His chest was pressed against my back, electricity pulsing through my veins, “Keep making the drink.” He says firmly and I nod with a sense of obedience. 

I drop a sugar cube at the bottom of the glass, “A boyfriend? Fiancé? Husband? Wife?” I was scrambling, splashing some angora bitters on top of the sugar. 

“Nope. All by myself.” He responds against my ear, the heat from his breath making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. My eyelids flutter a little, my knees weak. 

“I’m trying to focus on making you this drink, Samuel.” I tsk, filling the flute with champagne as I try not to show the effect, he has on me.    
“But I would much rather focus on you.” I feel his fingers grip at my hips, pulling me back so my body is flush against his.    
“I- try the drink.” I huff in frustration. _Why was he making it all so difficult? I just wanted to spend time with him that wasn’t filled with thoughts of wanting to tear his shirt off and lick_ _every inch of his body._

“As you wish.” He reaches over my shoulder and takes the drink. Turning back to face him, I watch him with curiosity. I was eager to hear what he thinks of it. His body was still pressed close, one hand still rested on the bar beside me. 

“Its actually pretty good. What is it called?” He asks and I realize exactly what I had served him. “Oh, its called a _Goodnight kiss.”_    
_“_ So you gave me a goodnight kiss?” He muses and I nod, grinning sheepishly.   
“Can I give you one?” He asks, dead serious as he takes another sip of the drink.    
“Well I can- uh...” I was going to respond with something witty but with his intense gaze, I really didn’t want to be sarcastic. I wanted him to kiss me. To shove me up against the bar and tangle his fingers through my hair. I mentally facepalm, this cute guy was bluntly asking for a kiss and I was stumbling over my words like a moron. 

I mentally give in and grabs the lapels on his shirt, dragging him down to meet my lips. He tastes of mint and sugar, something I could very much get used to tasting. He lets out a surprised hum at my forward behavior, hands dropping down to grasp at my waist. I love how tall he is, so strong and firm and I could tell he would fight me for dominance and I would love every minute of it. He lifts my smaller form up, setting me down on the bar as I wrap my legs around his slender waist. 

My hands slide up to tug harshly at his curled hair, wanting to consume every inch of him but I fight my urges as I break the kiss, panting against his heated lips whilst I try to regain some kind of composure. He left my mind as a foggy, clouded mess. 

“I- um...should let you get home.” I pant out softly, sliding my hands from his hair and down the sides of his face, flicking my tongue out over my lips as I lock eyes with him. 

“Later.” He murmurs, moving closer to run his narrow nose along my jawline, grazing his teeth along the curve of my ear. I let out an involuntary moan as he catches my earlobe between his lips and sucks nosily. I grind my hips down onto his hardening length, my fingers shakily unbuttoning his white collared shirt. 

I become frustrated, tearing his shirt the rest of the way. Buttons sprung off, hitting the floor with soft _pings._ I feel a harsh bite, followed by a suck, along his to abuse my neck as my fingernails drag down over his bare chest. His rough palms slide down to undo the buckle of my dress pants, pulling my belt free. 

“Turn around.” He breaths hotly against my skin. I nod, sliding off the counter and stumbles a little. I was a hot, flustered mess as I shakily turn around, leaning my forearms on the bar. 

His nimble fingers hook over the waist band of my pants, sliding them down along with my boxer briefs. He presses his full body against the curve of my back, his clothed erection grinding along my bare ass. Taking my belt, he leans forward to breath against my ear.

“Open your mouth.” My lips part obediently without a second thought and he slides the leather between my lips. I bite down as he breathes into my ear, “That’s to help with the screaming.” 

I could hear the smirk in his voice and I grip at the edge of the bar, white knuckled and incredibly turned on. I hear the jingle of his buckle and the hitch of his zipper, freeing his length. He pants softly, parting my legs a little further. Moving closer, he begins to kiss down the curve of my spine as he slowly presses the pad of his finger along my puckered hole. My breath hitches, biting down on the belt as he slowly slides a digit inside.

It had been a long time since I had bottomed but for this guy, I did not hesitate. Hot, brooding and those _hands._ I feel my body relaxing, pushing back down against his fingers desperately. My lids flutter shut, spreading my legs further as I let him play however he sees fit. Two fingers, _three fingers._

Feeling his pull his slender digits from inside me, I gasp at the feeling of loss and rush of cool air rushing inside me. He pushes me up against the wooden bar, pressing his tip against my ass. I roll my hips back, turning my head to catch a glimpse of his hooded eyes and parted lips. Arching my back, I crane my neck up to look at him properly in the reflective glass as he slowly pushes inside. 

I grit my teeth, whining at the much larger object being pushed inside my tight entrance. 

“Breathe, just relax Gabe.” He coos against my skin, pressing reassuring kisses down the curvature of my collarbone. It takes a few moments for me to relax under the pain, grinding my teeth against the leather as I slide my hips forward, allowing him to move. His movements start slow, rhythmatic. The pain slowly eases to pleasure, my moans of pain becoming ones of sheer pleasure at the perfect sculpture of a man thrusting inside me. 

My eyes linger back, watching as face in the mirror as he lets out a low growl, dark eyes catching mine. A knowing smirk crosses over his lips as his slow thrusts become faster, sharper and more calculated. His nails mark crescent shapes into my hips as he pounds into me again and again, my hipbones slamming up against the wooden bar. The pain was nothing in comparison to the overwhelming pleasure. That heat coiling inside me, my hand dropping between my legs to stroke myself off. A slick of sweat clings to my body, his grunts and moans filling my ears with such sweet sounds. 

“Cum for me.” He mutters, eyes meeting mine once again and with a final stutter of my hips, I cum over my hot hand. I squeeze my eyes shut, a high pitched whine slipping from my throat as the belt falls from my parted lips with a solid _thump._

He follows suit, shooting his thick seed inside me. The warmth fills me to the brim and slips down between my cheeks and coats my thighs. We both do our best to catch our breath, gabbing onto the bar for support. He recovers much faster than me, tugging up his own pants and cleans himself up with a rag. 

I turn to face him, my cheeks flushed and heart racing as I give him a lazy smile. “That was some kiss.” I murmur and it earns me a giant smile.   
“Told you.” He teases, using the same rag to clean the cum off my thighs before helping me redress, “Although wrecking my new shirt was uncalled for.” He jokes lightly, pushing his sweaty hair back from his damp forehead.

“My bad. I will buy you a new one, perhaps for Christmas tomorrow?” I laugh, pulling my belt on as he catches my hands, pressing another sweet kiss playfully against my own.

“Actually Gabriel.” His eyes flick up to clock momentarily, “The holidays are already here. Merry Christmas.” He murmurs, tapping my chin gently and I feel my knees weaken yet again.   
“Merry Christmas Sam.” 


End file.
